Yu-Gi-Oh! GX UNLEASHED
by Blazing Fire Hawk
Summary: Zachary Faulkner was just an outsider from America who loved Duel Monsters. But as he enters Duel Academy his life will change. Will it be for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

As Zachary Faulkner raced up the streets of Domino City, running late as usual, to an appointment, he saw a rather irregular sight. What he saw was the King of Games, Yugi Muto talking to a regular school boy, who was picking up his duel monster cards and looked like he was in the same predicament as Zachary. The problem was that he was late for the practical entrance exams at KaibaCorp. The practical was a duel to decide who would go into Duel Academy.

When Zachary had taken the written portion he was stunned to see that not only would they be studying fusion and ritual techniques, but also synchro, xyz, and pendulum. He had studied hard and aced the written the part of the test, but he was kind of nervous that he would not be able to win and become accepted as part of Duel Academy. He was an outsider to everyone here in Japan. He stood out like a sore thumb just like his brother, who was studying abroad in another country. The reason he stood out was because he was African American.

After his father left his mother in the United States when he was 1 ½, his mother relocated them to Domino City, Japan. That's where Zachary grew up, but when he started school the other kids isolated him and his brother Xavier. Eventually Xavier couldn't take it and asked if he could live with their father in the US. In order to compensate for not having his brother he took up the game of Duel Monsters. In Junior High he made a friend who also loved playing the game his name was Jaden Yuki.

As Zachary raced up to the fallen teenager he saw it was Jaden, his one and only friend.

"Hey, what's up Jaden," asked Zachary.

"Oh, hey Zachary," replied Jaden. "I didn't notice you there. Guess you saw my fall?"

"Yeah, I kind of did. Any way we have to hurry because they won't allow us to try out for the academy if we're late.

"Oh, right the Academy. Hey race you there!"

"You're on!"

As they both set out for the Academy little did they know that their worlds were about to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Blazing Fire Hawk sorry for updating so late, hope you all enjoy. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"Well," said a proctor. "It's time, mark the no shows as 'no show'."

"Wait!" cried out two voices.

"Mark Zachary Faulkner…"

"…and Jaden Yuki…"

"…as present," said Zachary and Jaden individually and together.

-Meanwhile-

There was a stadium packed with young duelists from all across the world trying to get into Duel Academy. Many had gotten in but some weren't so lucky. Those that had been fortunate enough to get in were wearing either blue, yellow, or red blazers. As Zachary and Jaden walked in they were awestruck. The duel happening that they immediately saw was a student with gray hair finish his duel with a Ring of Destruction on his own monster completely demolishing his opponent's life points.

"That was a nice move right Jaden?"

"Got that right Zachary."

"I wonder what type of decks they're going to try using on us when we duel."

"Me too."

"Jaden Yuki, please report to arena three."

"Oh, guess it's my turn to duel, wish me luck Zachary."

"Good luck!"

As Jaden rose out of the ground he saw a girlish looking man in a blue blazer with pink fringes on it wearing a duel vest.

With a quiet smirk he thought of something to make his friend laugh. So dramatically he screamed out one word that would have gotten him suspended right on the spot if he had said it at their junior high

"FREAK!"

With that, the girlish-looking man grew beet red in the face, and almost everybody else laughing their butts off at that one remark.

"I am not a 'freak' as you so called me! I am Doctor Vellian Crowler! And I am one of the top Professors at Duel Academy!"

"Oh, really by the way your dressed your either a mascot or, as I said before, FREAK!"

That ticked Crowler off to no end.

-Up in the mezzanine-

A boy with black hair and a dark blue Obelisk uniform couldn't help but glare a Jaden for the comment he just said.

"That slacker is about to get what he deserves for mocking Dr. Crowler," the black haired Obelisk said. "Isn't he boys?" His two friends, one with blue hair and glasses and the other with spiky brown hair, couldn't help but agree with him.

A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes up in the standing section of the arena couldn't help but smile when she heard the freak comment.

"You know what Zane, now that I think about it, that kid just might be right. Right about that Dr. Crowler is a freak that is because of how he dresses." The girl said to her male companion on her right.

"You know what Alexis," said a guy with navy hair and a white Obelisk uniform similar to Alexis' but only for males. "I would of never of thought that you would make fun of a professor like that. But I have to agree with you on the way he dresses. But I'm pretty sure that Crowler isn't just using any proctor deck. He's probably running his own deck up against that kid and with that legendary rare card in it as well.

-Back in arena three-

"You really don't want to go up against me, here at this school," growled Crowler.

"Oh yes, I do," replied Jaden. "Now then shall we duel, or shall you give up and forfeit.

"Oh, well then you little punk! It's time, as everyone says, let's duel!" As Crowler activated his duel vest.

"Get your game on!" Jaden said as he activated his duel disk.

Jaden LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 4000

"What a ridiculous reply. Since you've infuriated me so much, I'll take the first move! And I play the spell card Confiscation!"

(Confiscation/Normal Spell) Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it, and discard that card.

"With this card I can look at your hand and send 1 card from it to the graveyard by paying 1000 life points.

Jaden LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 3000

"What!" Jaden exclaimed in shock as Crowler took a look at his hand.

"I send that spell card Polymerization to the graveyard." Crowler said.

(Polymerization/Normal Spell) Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

"Oh, no. I don't know what I'll do without that card." Jaden said sarcastically

"I do," said Crowler without catching the sarcasm. "Lose! Next I play two cards facedown and then play the spell card Heavy Storm."

(Heavy Storm/Normal Spell) Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

"This card destroys every spell and trap card on the field."

"But won't that mean that your facedown cards will be destroyed, unless-"

"I want them destroyed, which I do."

As Crowler's cards disappeared it showed them to be the cards known as Statue of the Wicked.

(Statue of the Wicked/Normal/Trap) When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.

"Now with those cards in my graveyard I can summon out two wicked tokens in attack mode.

Then two monsters appeared on the field that looked like golden beetle-ish monsters appeared on the field each with 1000 attack points.

Then I release my two wicked tokens in order to summon out my Ancient Gear Golem."

(Ancient Gear Golem/Earth/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK – 3000/DEF – 3000) Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

A giant monster that looked like a mechanical Spartan that was centuries old.

"With that I end my turn. Let's see if you can take on my Ancient Gear Golem!"

"All right then I draw. And I play the spell card Pot of Greed." Jaden said with a smile.

(Pot of Greed/Normal Spell) Draw two cards.

"With this card I can draw two new cards from the top of my deck. Huh, aw yeah it's go time I play the spell card Magical Stone Excavation.

(Magical Stone Excavation/Normal Spell) Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

With this card by discarding two other cards in my hand I can add 1 spell card in my graveyard back to my hand the two cards I'll send are Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix."

(Elemental HERO Avian/Wind/Level 3/Warrior/ATK – 1000/DEF – 1000) A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high.

(Elemental HERO Burstinatrix/Fire/Level 3/Warrior/ATK – 1200/DEF – 800) A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.

"Now then Polymerization returns to my hand. With that done I play the spell card Miracle Fusion!"

(Miracle Fusion/Normal Spell) Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard.

"With that I banish my Elemental Heroes, Avian and Burstinatrix, in order to fusion summon. I fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman."

Two monster appeared. One a male with green and white feathers. And a female with a red bodysuit and gray hair.

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman/Wind/Level 6/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK – 2100/DEF – 1200) "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix". Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

A green warrior with a red dragon head on its right arm, a white wing coming out of the left shoulder and a red tail came out of banishment portal that sucked in Avian and Burstinatrix.

"Next I play the last spell card of the game. The card you sent to the graveyard earlier. I play the spell card Polymerization with it I can fuse together my Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand and my Elemental HERO Flame Wingman on the field in order to fusion summon once more. I fusion summon the Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman"

An image of a blue and gold warrior appeared on the field then a portal showed up and sucked up Flame Wingman and the blue and gold warrior. Then a silver-plated warrior with an extended gauntlet on its right arm entered the battlefield many of the spectators started to "ooh and ah" at the appearance of a strong monster.

(Elemental HERO Sparkman/Light/Level 4/Warrior/ATK – 1600/DEF – 1400) An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.

(Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman/Light/Level 8/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK – 2500/DEF – 2100) "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman". Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

-Back up in the mezzanine-

"What, no way. He has that rare card in his deck," the black haired boy cried out.

"Got that right Chazz. And that's a powerful card, isn't that right Zane?" Alexis told the black haired boy and questioned Zane.

"Yes it is and now it gains 300 attack points for every Elemental HERO in the graveyard and since he removed two from his graveyard and then just sent two more there it gains 600 more attack, making it stronger than the Ancient Gear Golem. And with its special ability it will deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points." Zane said.

"Wow that some pretty special, special ability," Alexis said.

-Meanwhile on the duel field-

"So what, you got a monster with 2500 attack points. That doesn't matter a thing. You're Shining Flare Wingman's still got nothing on my Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler cackled.

"You might want to check my Wingman's attack points again." Jaden countered.

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman ATK: 2500 – 3100

"Wait, how did his attack points go up like that?" Crowler questioned.

"Guess you're not up to snuff with Elemental HERO cards are you teach, because you see when I have any amount of Elemental HERO cards in my graveyard, then Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for each one in my graveyard." Jaden said. "And since I had four but removed from play two of them order to summon out Flame Wingman earlier to make it a total of two Elemental HERO cards in my graveyard then multiply that by 300 and you get a total 600 more attack points. With that Shining Flare Wingman gains 600 attack points making a grand total of 3100."

"Next I attack your Ancient Gear Golem with my Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman.

"Wait," Crowler cried. "Time Out!"

"Go, attack with Solar Flare."

As Shining Flare Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem. The golem began to turn to rubble and Crowler began to panic.

"No, not him. He was my very best card." THUNK! A piece of rubble slammed on the doctor's head as he lost 100 life points.

Jaden LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 2900

"Oh, and don't forget about my Flare Wingman's special effect. You lose life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points. Pretty cool huh?" Jaden said

"What, no?" Crowler exclaimed as his golem crashed to the ground and his life points dropped down to zero.

Jaden LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 0

"And that's game. Guess I passed the test huh Teach." Jaden finished.

"Even if he mocked me and my deck I will get him expelled and make sure the final applicant will not pass. That is a promise!" Crowler said quietly as Jaden walked to the stands. Crowler saw that an African American boy was talking to Jaden and he knew that he was the final applicant. But he had to take a double look because it looked like one of the Freshman Obelisk members.

-Back in the stands-

"What, that's impossible that nobody won against Crowler, and in one turn no less." Chazz said, looking very much frazzled.

"Any great duelist, can pull it off Chazz. It's just the way one builds his or her deck. I've been able to pull them off even easier than that one. So don't doubt a person's dueling skill by their opponents. He just proved it all to us." Zane said to Chazz.

"Hmph, well that second duelist won't see what hits him, I can tell you that." Chazz replied.

-Elsewhere in the stands-

"That was a great one turn knock out Jaden," Zachary said to his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. But I also know that yours will be even better because of your dueling style Zachary." Jaden countered back.

"Well done Jaden," said an unknown voice to either one of the friends. The two friends turned around and saw the guy that destroyed his own Vorse Raider to win his entrance exam. "My name is Bastion Misawa and let me be the next to welcome you to the Academy.

"Thanks Bastion but there's still one more duel to see and it's my best friend, Zachary's." Jaden replied respectively.

"Hiya Bastion, you might not want to look away from my duel because it'll be over before you know it." Zachary said.

"Zachary Faulkner please report to duel arena three, repeat, Zachary Faulkner please report to duel arena three!" the announcer on the P.A. said.

"Sweet my turn, see ya later after my duel Jaden." Zachary said as he was running off for his duel while strapping his duel disk to his arm.

-In the mezzanine-

"Faulkner, hmm. Hey Xavier, do you know the guy who was just called out because he kind of looks similar to you?" Alexis asked when she noticed another Obelisk walking over to her and Zane.

"He should he is after all my twin brother." Said the newcomer. That earned a gasp from Alexis, but Zane kept his usual stoic face.

 _I wonder if you've gotten any better, my twin._ Xavier thought to himself.

-Once again in arena three-

"Hmm so your, Zachary Faulkner." Crowler remarked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Zachary questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, it's just what is your relationship to Xavier Faulkner?"

"He's my twin brother but I haven't seen him in three years after he went back to the U.S. to live with my father."

"Well young scholar, you might want to look to your left and up." Crowler unusually, nicely replied.

"What do you mean?" Zachary asked.

"Just do it!" Crowler screamed angrily.

"Alright then, sheesh you don't have to scream, Freak." Zachary said, the last part under his breath. He turned around and saw someone that he thought he would never see in Japan ever again. "Xavier!"

"What's up, long time no see brother." Xavier responded. "So what are you going to do Zachary?"

"First I'm going to mop the floor with your headmaster here, and then make my way to the top of duel academy."

"Good luck with that this, guy right here is at the top you see. And even I've lost to him." Xavier said as he pointed to Zane.

"But then again only two people here have seen my deck Jaden Yuki and you Xavier and I've never lost with it you should know that because every time you've faced it, you took a beating."

"Heh then this should be a massacre for Dr. Crowler."

"Got that right. Now enough with the talking a time to start dueling." Zachary finished as he turned back to Crowler.

"Well if you insist," said Crowler. _But it will be you who is in for a massacre,_ he thought.

"All right then it's time to unleash the power!" Zachary called out. Right then and there almost everybody in the arena sweat-dropped right there, except for the two people who was used to and somewhat used to his antics, Jaden and Xavier.

As they drew their cards Zachary knew what was going to happen right from the get-go.

Zachary LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 4000

"I'll start off," said Zachary. "And I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Dustin, the Lion Spirit and scale 9 Tori, the Dolphin Spirit.

(Tori, the Dolphin Spirit/Water/Level 7/Scale 9/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/ATK – 2400/DEF – 2000) -Pendulum Effect- If a monster is destroyed by battle, gain life points equal to the destroyed monster(s) original DEF –Monster Effect- All other monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK and DEF.

(Dustin, the Lion Spirit/Earth/Level 4/Scale 1/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK – 600/DEF – 2100) –Pendulum Effect- If a monster(s) is destroyed by a card effect, deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster(s) original ATK. -Monster Effect- You can discard this card in order to lower the highest Pendulum Scale on your opponent's side of the field by 3. There must be two Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zones on your opponent's side of the field to activate this effect.

Two monsters that looked like their respective animals only that they were emitting a faint aura appeared inside two glowing blue pillars with their scales designated below them. 1 below the lion and 9 below the dolphin. "What, pendulum cards, how did you manage to learn how pendulum cards are used?" Crowler questioned.

"That's because, my dear teacher, of me watching so many different duels and how their techniques were used properly." Zachary began. "So next I'll be able to pendulum summon monsters from my hand from levels 2 through 8. Go now souls of beasts. Appear bearing talon, fang, and claw. Here comes, from my hand Level 7, Crystal Spirit Water Dragon!"

(Crystal Spirit Water Dragon/Water/Level 7/Scale 5/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK – 2500/DEF – 2000) –Pendulum Effect- By destroying this card, you can select 2 cards with "Spirit" in its name. Your opponent chooses one to add to your hand, the other goes back to the deck, which is then shuffled. You can only activate this effect once per turn. -Monster Effect- By tributing this card you can Special Summon one monster from either of your Pendulum Zones. (This is a Quick-Effect.) The monster Special Summoned due to this effect is returned to the owner's hand at the End-Step.

A giant blue serpentine dragon with large cobalt wings came through a portal between the two blue pendulum scale pillars. The appearance of such a brilliant and spectacular looking dragon.

"And that's not the end of the excitement folks! Watch this, I summon the tuner monster, Shane, the Hawk Spirit." Zachary quickly announced.

(Shane, the Hawk Spirit/Wind/Level 1/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK – 300/DEF – 200) If a Synchro Monster you control was Synchro Summoned this turn using this card as Synchro Material, didn't battle the turn it was Synchro Summoned, you can destroy it during the End Phase. If it was destroyed by this card effect then deal damage to your opponent equal to the monster's original ATK.

A small bird of prey appeared with the same faint aura that the lion and dolphin both had.

"What, a tuner monster?!" Crowler exclaimed bewildered.

"Got that right, Crowler." Zachary replied. "And it's only going to get worse for you. Watch this! I tune my level one Shane, the Hawk Spirit with my level seven Crystal Spirit Water Dragon, behold!" The hawk rose up and turned into a single glowing green ring and the flying serpentine dragon entered the ring, then turned into seven stars. "As two spirits become one, a great new entity comes forth to begin the charge!" Finally the ring and stars disappeared into a gigantic flash of green light. "I synchro summon, level 8, Armed Crystal River Dragon!"

(Armed Crystal River Dragon/Water/Level 8/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK – 3000/DEF – 2500)1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is Special Summoned draw 1 card. Once per turn you can discard 1 monster from your hand in order to lower the attack points of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by that discarded monster's level x 100. When this card attacks, after the battle phase it is destroyed. It is then special summoned to the field during your standby phase.

A white and blue serpentine dragon appeared with giant sea green wings and black armor covering its chest, arms and head appeared from the light and roared so mightily that Crowler almost wet his pants.

"And now for his special effect, with it I can draw 1 additional card from my deck. With that I end my turn meaning that the effect of Shane, the Hawk Spirit kicks and now I can destroy my own dragon and deal damage to you Crowler equal to Armed Crystal River Dragon's attack points which is 3000. Now let's show him what a real threat is."

Armed Crystal River Dragon let loose a blast upon Crowler then disappeared into yellow pixels.

Zachary LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 1000

"Ha you made a grave mistake sending your monster to the graveyard, because come my turn you'll be begging for mercy." As Crowler began to mock Zachary.

"I think not this duel is over once I activate the pendulum effect of Dustin, the Lion Spirit. With it, if a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to that monster's original attack points." Zachary countered.

-Up in the mezzanine-

"Wait, did he just say original attack points?" Alexis questioned.

"He did Alexis," Xavier spoke up. "He did."

-Back at the arena-

"What? No! I can't lose to this loser before it even becomes my turn!" Crowler exclaimed.

"You can, and just did!" Zachary finished just as the lion in the pendulum zone roared and Crowler's points dropped down to zero.

Zachary LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 0

Everyone was stunned that Zachary had pulled off a complete one turn kill, on the very first turn of a duel. It was so silent that a dropped pen could be heard from anywhere in the arena. Slowly but surely a single sound of hands clapping could be heard throughout the arena. It was Xavier clapping, then slowly Jaden joined in, then almost everyone else began to join in on the bandwagon and clap for Zachary.

"Game Over! Thanks for the awesome duel Teach." Zachary said.

"Grr! How could I lose twice, to slackers no less?" Crowler growled.

-In the top row of the stands-

"Grr! How could Crowler lose in one of his opponents turn each, but to slackers no less?" Chazz said. "Well I'll just have to put them in their place, the Princeton way." He said with an almost wicked smirk.

-At the bottom of the stands-

"Congratulations Zachary, you won in the most spectacular way." Jaden said to his best friend. "Come on Zachary, I need to show you someone who I think will be a really great friend." Jaden led Zachary to a small boy with turquoise blue hair and glasses.

"H-Hello my name is Syrus Truesdale. I hope that I can be your friend Zachary?" the boy now named Syrus said to Zachary.

"Sure." Zachary replied.

"Wait, what did you say?" Syrus looked at him bewildered.

"I said sure, if you've already befriended Jaden then you're alright in my book."

Syrus looked really happy at that statement. And looked like he was about to cry.

"Excuse me Syrus, I need to talk to my brother." Zachary said as he looked up to the top into the mezzanine.

"Oh, okay," said Syrus.

When Zachary reached the top and tried to approach the top where his brother was, he was blocked by several Obelisk males looked at the person who truly did a one turn knock-out to their dorm head was looking furious because of two reasons: One, he beat Crowler on the first move of the duel. Two, Xavier was already one for good looks, and they didn't need any more pretty boys around. Just as Zachary was becoming surrounded. He heard a voice shout out, "Hey".

Everyone turned to see who said it and it was Xavier walking toward them.

"Leave my brother alone," Xavier said and soon they left and the two brothers embraced each other and talked about what had happened over the last four years.

"So Zachary, how about you and your friends meet my friends?" Xavier asked his brother.

Zachary looked down at Jaden and Syrus watching Bastion talking to each one of them and he finally understood what it meant to have friends.

"You know what, Xavier I would love to meet your friends, and also have your friends meet mine friends." Zachary replied with a very big smile on his face. _This is going to be one interesting school year_ , Zachary thought.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi, Blazing Fire Hawk here, once again sorry for the late update.**

 **As I'm sure as you were reading there were some Power Ranger's references in the deck that Zachary had, I have absolutely made sure that the OC's deck is based off of Power Rangers and that's the only Power Rangers in here except for Xavier's deck but it's not until the next chapter this will not be a crossover only a GX fanfiction. Please review on what I could do better and what you think should happen in later chapters. PM me if you want your ideas put in and I'll make sure that you are mentioned in each chapter that your idea is in. If you want a full deck profile to use in a fanfiction for you to use just let me know, just make sure I'm mentioned in an author's note please. Until the next chapter I'll be working on Yugioh 5D's Prime.**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Blazing Fire Hawk**


End file.
